Less expensive imaging devices typically do not include the document finishing capabilities of many high-end imaging devices such as stapling, binding, hole punching, folding, and trimming. However, many users of less expensive imaging devices desire such finishing capabilities so that they can not only print hardcopy pages, but further organize or convert those pages into finished documents. In small office and home environments in which space may be at a premium, it is undesirable to have to accommodate additional equipment.